Lurker
This article is a stub. You can help PlanetSide 2 Wiki by expanding it. :*Cloaking Devices (special ability, default key is "F"): Stalker Cloak :::: This cloaking device will be the backbone of the Lurker play-style, as it will allow you to infiltrate bases and stay undetected for a much greater length of time, as well as offering greater survivability when enemies are aware of your presence but unable to detect you. If you really enjoy sneaking around, scaring unsuspecting victims, assassinating people and playing very strategically on the small scale or even helping your team in a supportive roll by providing information and defending/capturing points on bases, be sure to max this ability as soon as you are able. The stalker cloak will allow you to stay cloaked indefinitely as long as you are standing still, it will drain energy as you move and whilst it is equipped, you will be limited to your secondary weapons only. :::: Two helpful things to remember are: :::: When standing still AND crouching you will be the most difficult to see. It takes a small amount of time to enter this state however, so plan ahead when moving around. :::: The sound of cloaking and decloaking can tip off your enemies to your presence, general direction, and to experienced players, your faction, so it's generally preferable when moving, to wait till your stalker cloak is almost out of energy then stop and give it time to re-charge without uncloaking. :*Universal Certifications: Medical Kit :::: You'll likely be out and away from the larger battles and more than likely away from any Combat Medics & Terminals, you may want to consider having some Medical Kits on you in case things go south. Medical Kits are preferable to Restoration Kits as restoration kits will not regenerate your health whilst cloaked, making them a liability in many situations. :::: :*Explosives: Empire specific Anti-Personnel Explosives :::: Proximity mines can come in very handy when lurking around bases with multiple enemies, or in situations in which you're trying to hold a point alone, or even just get the drop on somebody that's very mobile. :::: When choosing between Medical Kits and proximity mines, it is usually best to pick to match the weapon you will be using. :::: For example, if you are using a Commissioner revolver, you're going to be easier to pick up on the map and have more chance of being shot at. If you're using a Crossbow, Proximity mines might be more useful to you as you can use them to cover your back and there will be less chance of you being shot at. :::: :*Grenades: EMP Grenade :::: EMP grenades are an extremely useful asset for Lurkers. They can be used to clear a room or building of enemy deployables such as mines, spawn beacons, recon devices & darts. As well as take out enemy infantry shields, HUDs and infiltrator cloaks. :::: :*Suit Modification: Grenade Bandolier ::::More EMP grenades can be very handy, especially when duking it out with other infiltrators, or in conjunction with the crossbow. It is possible throw an EMP grenade at an enemy, then kill them with a single crossbow bolt (even a body shot). :*Suit Modification alternatives: Nanoweave Armor / Adrenaline Pump :::: If you are using a revolver, or really enjoy stabbing people, you might want to consider Nanoweave Armor for a little extra survivability or Adrenaline Pump for that extra maneuverability and speed, which can come in very handy when running people down. :: :*Tool Slot: Motion Spotter :::: The Motion Spotter is an extremely useful tool for the Lurker. It provides more detailed information than Recon Darts and has a much greater duration. As enemies can see your Motion Spotters on their map, they can potentially give away your position. However, as a flip side to that coin they can also be used as a tool to ambush your foes. :::: *Weapons: Hunter QCX / NS-44 Commissioner / NS-357 Underboss :::: The QCX Crossbow is a very situational weapon which fits the Lurker perfectly. If you can find a good close vantage point, this weapon (combined with a x4 scope & EMP grenades if you have them) can be a deadly combination. It is a very silent weapon that can be hard to pinpoint. Additionally it is probably the best weapon for very close range when paired with a knife. You can shoot and stab in very quick succession by pressing "Fire" (default Left Click) and "Melee Attack" (Default T please confirm,) at the same time. This is more than enough to kill most classes. :::: The Commissioner & Underboss are common go-to weapons for Lurkers, due to their powerful shots & decent ROF. These two weapons cannot be suppressed however, so for those that want to fight very close battles, Suppressed empire specific pistols may be a favorable option. Category:Loadout Category:Infiltrator